paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Centurion
Centurion Wächter-Veritate is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a half-Weimaraner half-White Shepherd mix who is a pup fascinated with how things are created and how they work. He is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol. His role is Engineering and Mechanics. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Centurion's Trainee is Holley. Centurion has a grayish-blue back, tail, and face. The pattern on his face takes the appearance of a mask, with the top of his muzzle bearing the grayish-blue color and the underside being white. His underbelly and paws are white. Some grayish-blue from his back flows to the sides of his neck, but not all the way wrapping around. This tip of his tail forms a white diamond-like shape. Centurion's eyes are a genetic mutation from being a mix. He sports golden eyes that resemble pure, solid gold ingots. The collar that he wears is silver. His pup tag sports two silver gears - one large and one small - against a black background. Regular Uniform Centurion wears a black vest with three pairs of embroidered angel wings on the back, a pair of black-framed goggles with an orange tint and a teal strap to protect his eyes, and a metal guard on his tail. Flight Uniform Centurion wears a jet pack of his own design, called Seraphim Wing Armour. (I used this same design elsewhere in another fandom I'm in... X3) He wears a similar jet pack to The Falcon. Instead of one pair of wings, Centurion's has three for a total of six wings. The rims are colored black while the bulk of the wings are silver. The jet pack itself has two thrusters and is mainly black with silver highlights. Anthro Appearance Centurion bears the same markings he does as a feral, however he wears a white v-neck shirt with his Pup Tag symbol on the front (The two gears), a light gray hoodie wrapped around his waist, and a pair of either blue or black jeans with tears around the knees. He still wears his goggles around his head. Mission PAW Appearance Centurion wears a white suit jacket with black pants and a classic PAW Patrol bow tie while undercover. On the flip side, Centurion's black Mission PAW suit has silver highlights. His gear consists of: * EMP Signal Decoys - Small hexagonal devices that can be placed onto the circuit boards or interfaces of largr electronic devices such as computers or servers and temporarily disable mechanical devices * Hacking Screen - A device on the wrist that can be plugged in and hack into devices * Portable Generator - To kickstart devices * High-Tech Mechanical Equipment - An array of tools to build and repair Centurion was born in Rome, Italy to a tourist White Shepherd female named Estela Veritate from the United States and a stray Weimaraner runaway from Germany named Adelrik Wächter. His parents were trapped in a forbidden love for one another, as the White Shepherd came from a wealthy family and the father was a vagabond on the streets. The father was also the leader of a group of 100 other stray canines looking for better lives. Centurion's mother ran away from her owners before she was about to give birth, only to find her love, wounded and dying near a fountain outside the Coliseum. A newborn Centurion was the last thing his father saw... The proud Weimaraner passed on surrounded by his family, and his 100 companions. So, the newborn pup was named Centurion, meaning "Leader of 100". The White Shepherd returned to her owners carrying the newborn Centurion. He was cared for by the wealthy family until they returned from their vacation to the United States, where he was immediately put up for adoption as soon as he was old enough. He was put into a shelter for unwanted pets, where his golden eyes were taken as a sign of illness or that he was dying. For the few weeks he spent there, he'd steal bits and pieces of mechanical parts - broken phones, loose parts such as gears and screws, wires, and spare tools - and he'd begin to build. He built a flashlight, small electric roller blades, and even a radio for his fellow shelter-mates. Centurion was scheduled for euthanasia due to his yellow eyes. That, and they didn't know what kinds of illnesses he had as the resources for a proper check-up were absent, and the shelter was overcrowded. That is, until he escaped. He created a blow torch from his spare materials - one that he still uses today - to help all those scheduled for euthanasia and those not already adopted escape. This was called the Great Shelter Escape of Adventure Bay. One of Centurion's shelter-mates guided the sick to a clinic for treatment while the others that were healthy made a run for it. Most escaped Adventure Bay and were rescued by other towns. Others chased after long-lost loves or family members. Centurion had no family and no loves to call his own. Centurion's scheme alerted the PAW Patrol, and they were quickly on the scene to put an end to the anarchy. Centurion would have escaped, had it not been for a certain German Shepherd trapping him with his net. Centurion was apprehended by Chase, and was about to be put back into the shelter, or even the pound. Chase described the scenario as "Ironic, because of all you helped escape, including yourself, you're the only one going back behind bars." Until Ryder intervened... He recognized the mechanical aptitudes of the young Weimaraner-Shepherd, and decided to utilize his skills in the PAW Patrol. Building more gadgets and tools for the PAW Patrol to utilize in their missions, Centurion was inducted into the PAW Patrol, and has been there ever since. He is the Engineering Pup. Centurion is a very fun-loving individual, preferring the company of his machines than to corporeal beings. He enjoys the solitude of technology, and music, to pass the time. He is a kind and caring individual, but be warned... He has a short temper, and is very literal about things. He likes to joke around, but he takes many things very seriously. He's tense and sturdy, just like the metal he messes with all the time. The other pups say that he should lighten up, so Centurion tries to hang around Marshall. Centurion also has a very defensive side. Someone tries to tease him, he'll get defensive about his pride. While not often, he does get a bit cocky in a few things such as creativity, or lifting heavy weights, or running fast for long distances. He will also go to great lengths to prove that he's capable of doing something, as more often than not, he will doubt himself and call himself a "mistake". Sometimes go so far as to say that Chase should have put him in the pound when he had the chance. Regardless, Centurion is still a fun pup to be around. Due to his heritage and bloodline coming from the hunting Weimaraners and the herding White Shepherds, Centurion has naturally acute senses. Shortly after he joins the PAW Patrol, he learned to once again rely on his senses rather than entirely on his technological devices. Centurion, with his massive size as half-Weimaraner, he will tower over new people and canines and... you guessed it... sniff them. He gets to know others by their scents like most canines, but Centurion takes it a few steps further. As half-Weimaraner, he has a powerful nose. Centurion hasn't always had the time for love. however, he met his first and only crush in a Shelter, and they shared their first kiss when they were merely young pups. It was like a silly childhood crush, but it developed into so much more. Centurion has a crush on the Blonde Labrador Husky, Nicasia Beaumensonges. The two haven't seen each other in years after Centurion joined the PAW Patrol. However, he found her again, and the two got together almost instantaneously. Centurion and Nicasia have been happy ever since. Nicasia has even joked on starting a family together... Catchphrases (ENORMOUS Thanks to PitbullLover for helping me come up with these!) - "Let's make some sparks!" - "I was made for fixing gears!" - "I'll engineer a solution!" - "Inspiring pups through creativity and engineering!" - "Fixing gears is all this pup ever hears!" Fears Centurion has quite a few fears: - Fear of Rejection - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Necrophobia (Fear of Death) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Confined Spaces, particularly of cells) Pup Pack Tools - Blow Torch - Screwdrivers - Hack saw - Wrenches - Hardware boards - Spare Wires - Nuts, Bolts, Screws, Nails - Blueprints - Electric Baton (To kick-start devices or to power devices for short periods of time. In worst-case scenario, defense.) - Electrical Outlet and Generator (attached to pack) Vehicle Centurion's vehicle is a motorcycle with glowing silver highlights, a clear windshield, and fan-like tires. That's the vehicle's asphalt mode. The bike comes equipped with a generator, electrical outlets, and a computer to download and update software for Centurion's devices. The bike also has three wings painted on each side, for a total of six wings, reminiscent of the Seraphim Wing Armour. By flipping a switch on the bike's control panel, the wheels flip horizontally, and the spools begin to spin, transforming the bike into a hovercraft that can fly to up to 15-25 meters above the ground. From the vehicle's hovercraft mode, it turns into his house. The bike unfolds, with the seat and windshield becoming the roof, and the rest of the bike splitting to become walls. A floor unravels and covers the wheels. The seat also comes apart, so the hard surface becomes part of the roof and the soft leather becomes Centurion's bed. For Mission PAW, he keeps his signature motorcycle. Family - Diederik Wächter (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) - Magdalena Wächter (Paternal Grandmother, Alive) - Adelrik Wächter (Father, Deceased) - Estela (Mother, missing) - Jindrich Adlersflügel (Godfather) - Aeliana (Sister) - Sagitarii (Brother) Friends - Saracco - Nicasia (Girlfriend) - Micaelina - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rubble - Rocky - Everest - Tracker - Ryder - Mayor Goodway - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra - Maximillian - Lux - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) - Arika (In the Tundra-Centurion AU) (More will be added, and absolutely willing to add more) Hobbies - Building mechanical inventions and other things - Listening to Music - Organizing messy work-spaces (He's a bit of a neat-freak) - Drawing - Playing with other pups - Taking flights in his Seraphim Wing Armour - Play a lot of video games. Miscellaneous Facts * Centurion often sketches inventions in his sketch pad before going to work with them * He often build from scratch. He constructs the parts, the parts of the parts all down to each nut and bolt, so the inventions are 100% his own. * He gets to know others by sniffing them * Centurion treats Arika like a sister he never had, like family, as both are Weimaraners. * He, Saracco, and Nicasia are known as the PAW Patrol Trifecta. * Centurion only wants his mother, Estela, to be happy. * He often pokes fun at Umbravivo, saying that he and the lemon-spotted Dalmatian might become family one day, should Umbravivo marry Arika, and should Centurion's mother, Estela, marry Arika's father, Jiemba. * Centurion can also be very sarcastic if he wants to be, as is a very laid-back individual when hanging out with his friends, or with Estela, as evident in Pup Pup Matchmakers! * In Pup Pup Matchmakers!, it is revealed that he often comes to his mother's apartment usually uninvited. Estela doesn't mind this, and Centurion always tries to visit his mother as much as possible. * Centurion is a bit of a negotiator, and even got past the stubbornness of Salvotor and the Arcane Renegades in Pups Save the Arctic! '' * He cares very deeply for his Trainee, Holley, and will always be there to guide, protect, and aid Holley with anything she needs. Centurion loves her like a sister. * Centurion's skill with forging metals is great enough that he appears to be painting. He can infuse metals into beautiful patterns with great intricacy. * Centurion has the nickname "Century", called so affectionately by his PAW Patrol friends. * Despite not being a Valkyrie, Centurion has worked on the Featherduster Series of wings, modeling his own Seraphim Wing Armour after the Featherduster SW-41 Model. Centurion's wings are the versatile '''Featherduster SW-42' model, which are on par with Jaune's 'Arbiter X-309 '''wings. * In the Anthro-Superhero AU, Centurion is a lot younger, between the First and Second-gen ages. He is closer to Second-Gen age, and is an Embodiment, the Son of Hephaestus known by the alias of Gearshift. * Centurion, Aeliana, and Sagitarii compose the three PAW Patrol Specialized Engineers. Mechanical, Environmental, and Aerospace. * He enjoys going on Mission PAW missions. They're the most fun in his opinion. * Centurion's mutation is called "Occhi d'Oro" or "Golden-Eyes". He shares this mutation with Aeliana and Sagitarii. * Centurion speaks Italian and German. He learned Italian from his mother, and studied German independently. * In ''Shadows of Camaraderie, Centurion secretly investigates an organization believed to be linked to Ryder's hunch. Centurion believes that this power is what the PAW Patrol must prepare for. Fanfictions * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie * PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes * Pups and the Great Shelter Escape! * Pups Save the Arctic! * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) * Pups Save the Mariners! * Pup Pup Matchmakers! * Pups and the Overgrowth! * Trainees and the Silver City! * Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Episodes by Others * Sea Patrol: Pups and the Case of the Contaminated Algae Short Stories * The Last We Saw Them... Short Stories by Others * Under the Mistletoe * Centurion's First Christmas * A Lover's Night Song Articles * Everybody Talks (Song) * Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) * Hymn for the Weekend (Jiemba x Estela Song) * Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) * Mermaid (Maui x Coral Song) Song Articles by Others None Gauntlets Designed and invented by Centurion (Invented just before the disbanding of the PAW Patrol in Shadows of Camaraderie), they are the most versatile tool of the PAW Patrol, or the ultimate weapons in the wrong hands. Gauntlets are long gloves that lack fingertips and extend to almost half-way between the elbows and shoulders. They are made of cloth and have very thin wires coursing between the fabrics. On the forearms of the gauntlets are the symbols found on each of the pups' Pup Tags. However, on each arm is half of the symbol. By placing one's forearms together, those looking towards the user will see the completed symbol. Each pair of Gauntlets are specialized for each PAW Patrol pup, decorated in unique colors and granting them immense power over their fields of expertise, and can be used as a powerful shield against harm. All Gauntlets grant Telekinesis and Fyrosokinesis (Generate and Manipulate force-fields). Chase - Blue, grants Magnetokinesis (Manipulate Magnetic items), Lumokinesis (Manipulate Light) Clauditikinesis (Manipulate Locks) and Dynamokinesis (Manipulate existing energy) Skye - Pink, grants Aerokinesis (Manipulate Air) and Celerakinesis (Manipulate Speed) Marshall - Red, grants Pyrokinesis (Manipulate Fire), Venokinesis (Manipulate Smoke), Arthrokinesis (Manipulate joins and tendons), Osteokinesis (Manipulate Bones), Myokinesis (Manipulate muscles), and Dermokinesis (Manipulate skin) (Marshall has the most kinetic abilities as he also acts as a medic) Zuma - Orange, grants Hydrokinesis (Manipulate Water) and Sonokinesis (Manipulate Sound waves) Rubble - Yellow, grants Ferrokinesis (Manipulate Metal), Nixukinesis (Manipulate Pressure), and Terrakinesis (Manipulate Earth) Rocky - Green, grants Botanokinesis (Generate and Manipulate Plants), Heliokinesis (Manipulate Solar Energy), and Recyclokinesis (Manipulate Objects to be Recycled) Everest - Light Blue, grants Cryokinesis (Manipulate Ice), and Aurorakinesis (Manipulate auroras like the ones found at the poles) Tracker - Olive Green, grants Phytokinesis (Manipulate Plants), Vitakinesis (Manipulate Health), and Aciukinesis (Manipulate Sharpness) Centurion - Black, grants Electrokinesis (Generate and Manipulate Electricity), Technokinesis (Manipulate Technology) and Radiokinesis (Generate and Manipulate Radiation) Frostbound - Grey, grants Atmokinesis (Manipulate Weather), Nubikinesis (Manipulate Clouds), Seismokinesis (Manipulate Vibrations) Beryl - Sea Green, grants Hydrokinesis (Manipulate Water), Thalassokinesis (Manipulate Oceans), Audiokinesis (Manipulate Sound) Umbravivo - White, grants Kinetikinesis (Manipulate Kinetic Energy), Tribokinesis (Manipulate and Control Friction), Fragokinesis (Manipulate Explosions), Hakai-Ergokinesis (Manipulate Destructive Forces) Steelbeam - Royal Blue, grants Materiokinesis (Manipulate Matter, limited), Argentokinesis (Manipulate Silver), Animatokinesis (Create and Manipulate created objects with one's mind, limited to wearer's field of expertise). Tierra - Dark Green, grants Naturakinesis (Control various aspects of Nature, power limited by Centurion), Phutrakinesis (Manipulate Seeds of Plants), and Vitakinesis (Manipulate Health) Primavera - Purple, grants Biokinesis (Manipulate Bodies), Botanokinesis (Manipulate and generate plants), Xylokinesis (Manipulate Wood), and Bestiakinesis (Talk to Animals) Arabella - Pale Yellow, grants Gyrokinesis (Manipulate Gravity), Pathokinesis (Manipulate Emotions), Negikinesis (Manipulate Negativity), and Zelidokinesis (Ability to absorb an object and transform into that substance) Seraphim Wing Armour Made to take him into flight, Centurion's Seraphim Wing Armour can handle even the most severe environments and storms. Equipped with three pairs of wings and two powerful thrusters, the Seraphim Wing Armour allows Centurion to fly at high speeds and even take on the most powerful of storms. The Wings are powered by electricity, or compact solar cells in the silver highlights of the jet pack. When sunlight is not available, a generator acts as the power source. Centurion's Kinetic Generators offer seemingly unlimited power. Kinetic Generators Centurion has revolutionized generators and technology. Kinetic Generators generate amounts of electricity via kinetic energy input. These generators are powered by the movement of the host. As long that there is movement, or the generator is not halted in one place, energy can be converted from kinetic to electrical. Cyborg Robo-Dog While upgrading Robo-Dog's software one day, Centurion made a mistake. He... activated something on accident... Suddenly, Robo-Dog's AI began to behave in a similar fashion to the pups... Capable of high-level thinking, rescue operations, memorization, learning, and comprehensible speech. It was like neurons firing throughout a brain... Centurion built a new body for Robo-Dog, and implanted Robo-Dog's base consciousness, programming, and hardware into the body. In Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Centurion, with the help of Maximillian, constructed an artificial body for Robo-Dog, using DNA of each of the Original Eight PAW Patrol Pups to construct a semi-living body. A mutt, of sorts. This body exists in the Tundra-Centurion AU, but without the help of Maximillian. Ice-Blades In the Tundra-Centurion AU (and in an RP Tundra and I are doing...), Centurion gets the idea to build a pair of ice skates and roller blades for Tundra, all combined into one pair of boots. The blades of the ice skates are adorned in silver snowflake patters, and the blades are mostly black. The blades "dismantle" and condense, and are concealed in the rubber soles of the boots. The blades also have small holes in them, allowing the thin wheels of the roller blades to slide down from the sides of the boots. The wheels of the roller blades are very thin, and four wheels are positioned on each side of each boot. The wheels slide down, with locks going through the aforementioned holes in the ice skate blades, and locking together to form whole wheels that encase the blades. The boots themselves are purple with white rubber bottoms that hide the ice skate blades. The outside ankle of each boot has Tundra's Pup Tag symbol on them. (OTHER INVENTIONS ARE YET TO BE DETERMINED) Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion.jpg|Centurion in ''PAW Patrol:Shadows of Camaraderie Height of Centurion.jpg|Tundra questions Centurion on his height... XD Feral Centurion.jpg|Feral Centurion (with color) A Husky Christmas to Remember.jpg|A Husky Christmas to Remember! With Everest, Frostbound, Tundra, Rocky, Nicasia, and Centurion (Top Right)! centurion_2019_0.png|Feral Centurion 2019 (No Uniform) centurion_ref_2019.png|Centurion Reference 2019 50958929 2268385300101555 303427572467761152 n.png|UH, CHECK OUT THIS GIFT THAT Xavierthespecialvet COMMISSIONED AND I LOVE IT Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Feral Category:Anthro